kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sachiko Juraku
Juraku's position in the Student Council I've seen many people say Juraku is the former Vice-president of the Student council and since it's listed in the wikia as well I would like to have a source. As far as I know, her title is 風紀委員長 which would translate as "Public morals committee chair". This is her role in Kakegurui Twin. I still have to read three volumes of Twin, but so far I never saw anyone call her "vice-president". The Japanese Wikipedia and her entry on the Pixiv encyclopedia also seem to agree with me on Juraku being the Public morals committee chairwoman. Before changing her title, I would like to make sure I'm correct on this subject. Thanks. Kashihara9999 (talk) 19:10, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Hey there, I read the three chapters of Kakegurui Twin and in the english translation at least she is stated as the Vice president. But in Japanese there are over 30 chapters so I dont know what goes on there. Maybe her position changes or something like that. I would leave it like this for now, since thats all the information we have available localized. Using Japanese translated manga infos could get a bit confusing. :) Multeyes 00:14, March 17, 2019 Thanks for replying! Huh, that's quite weird. Are we talking about official volumes or fan translations? Because translating 風紀委員長 as Vice president is just plain wrong. "Public morals committee chairwoman" or maybe "Disciplinary committee president" would be more accurate. Ririka is Vice-president in the main series and her title is 副会長 in Japanese, clearly different from Juraku's. Personally, I read the Japanese volumes and the official localization in my country (which is not the YenPress one), so I'm not familiar with the scans. Unless the official YenPress translation (so the official English volumes) calls her Vice president, I would not use this term as it's incorrect and may be confusing in the long run (especially when Ririka appears). As Kakegurui Twin isn't very well known in the west, it's important to avoid spreading any misinformation. I'm not blaming you or anything, though! I just would like to understand where this term came from, haha. Kashihara9999 (talk) 17:08, March 17, 2019 (UTC) Hi again! Well, I think its an official translation, but I honestly dont know, so youre probably right since you have access to the original material. Also its so cool, that you created Sakura Miharutaki, thanks a lot for that. I personally am really interested in Kakegurui Twin, but i cant read it, cause only three chapters are translated and I havent found a site where I can read them online in Japanese. So could you add the other characters from Twin and Kakegurui Midari as well, that would be really nice. :-) Also, do you know a website where you can read these volumes online. If so, could I have the link please. Thanks! Multeyes (talk) 17:12, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Hmm. In this case, unless someone who owns the official English localization tells us otherwise, I'd change her title. Re: other characters, I will try to add more when I can! I hope more people get into Kakegurui Twin and Midari, they're really good! Kashihara9999 (talk) 20:05, March 18, 2019 (UTC)